Dear Charlie
by authornemilove
Summary: Si leíste "Las ventajas de ser Marginado" esta historia, te gustará. Conocerás a la convencional Nemi en su vida y como asocia su vida en anonimato a la de Charlie. El chico Infinito. Involucrarte a un aventura resuelta. A un lado del bien y la comparación a lo extraordinario. Nadie tiene la vida buena, Charlie.
1. Sinopsis

_Querido Charlie:_

_Sé que no quieres que sepa quién eres, pero quiero saber realmente quien eres. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿eh?_

_Con aprecio.  
Nemi._

Todo mundo ha entrado en suspenso, por el anonimato de Charlie y su vida. Especialmente por la persona a quien dirige sus famosas cartas. Y le cuenta sus anécdotas, lo que él nunca pensó tener en el futuro.

Nemi, una jovencita de dieciocho años. Hija de aquella persona a la que Charlie le escribía hace veintitrés años. Nemi ha leído todas las cartas que sus padres guardaron y que ya dejaron de hablar. Ella se ha sentido tan fascinada por Charlie, que decide crearse un blog en la web. Donde sabe que todo mundo verá y estará al tanto de querer encontrar a este joven que la ha cautivado, hasta la ha hecho sentir en infinito.

Ella está consciente que el Chico Invisible, debe tener una familia o debe estar de ermitaño pero lo único que quiere hacer, es responder y que él lea sus anécdotas. Quiere hacer saber a Charlie que no es el único. Marginado. Qué en la actualidad existen.

Sus padres respetaron la decisión del Chico Infinito. Nemi respeta también la decisión, pero desea saber cómo es ahora. Ella también es una de ellos. Guarda lo que ve y solo habla con razones o incoherencias.

De paso, Nemi redacta sus propias cartas en el mundo moderno y todo empieza con: _Querido Charlie _y finaliza: _Con aprecio, Nemi_. El siglo XXI no se sobrevalorará al responder al siglo XX con el avance del hoy.

Pero el Ayer y el Hoy, es el mismo cuando encuentras a esa persona que buscaste.


	2. Post One

25.08.1991 - 09.05.2014

Querido Charlie:

Hace poco he terminado de leer la que fue tu última carta. Nos mudamos y ya no sé si habrás escrito más, o si realmente se perdieron con el tiempo o por último otra persona las tiene. Iniciaré esto con lo que creo conveniente –palabra nueva para aprender- sí, soy mayor que tú, dieciocho años. ¡Mayor! ¡Woo-hu! Pero aun así no puedo hacer todo lo quiera. Ya que vivo bajo el techo de alguien. Aún. No sé qué más deba decir en un blog. Ah, sí. Que tonta. Ya me estaba olvidando lo principal. Han pasado veintitrés años desde que enviaste tu última carta. Taran…! No sabía cómo decírtelo, así que imagina unas manos en el aire y una sonrisa de guasón. No estoy segura de contarte el rollo que sucedió para tener tus cartas en mi poder. Mis padres hablaban de ti. Más conocido como El chico Invisible de las cartas. Comentaban de tus cartas, pero lo dejaron de hacer cuando dejaste de hacerlo. Y eso ha sido hace un largo tiempo. Hace aproximadamente un año nos hemos mudado, me refiero a mi familia y yo. ¿Lo notas? Yo también sé de los signos de puntuación y lo que se llame al mencionar primero una cosa o alguien antes de poner, yo. No te diré el nombre de mi madre o mi padre, porque tú sabes a quien de los dos redactabas tus cartas y yo también lo sé. ¡Si. Lo hice. Dos en un párrafo! Fantástico, ¿eh? Ya lo creo. Continuando con mi explicación, mi padre consiguió un nuevo trabajo en Ohio- mi nueva dirección puedes pedírmela por mi email que se encuentra en mi perfil o simplemente comentas- y estoy empezando el tecnológico. _Mama Mía_.

Cuando mi madre dijo: "Debes amar tu nuevo hogar" y tuve las ganas de decir. _Solo ocurre en tus ideales_. Pero el punto es que me acordé de ti, y como ya estamos en el siglo XXI. Y la tecnología ha avanzado a cantidad. Decidí hacer este blog, para que algún día puedas leer anónimamente mis respuestas. Sé que las esperabas de la persona comprensiva, que escucha y que no se acuesta con gente aunque pudiera. Soy la hija de uno de ellos, y no sé porque pero me gusta escuchar, aun no me acuesto con nadie aunque quisiera y estoy trabajando con lo de compresiva. Sé que no estás en busca de consejos o algo a lo que se parezca, estás en busca de alguien y creo que ese alguien puedo ser yo.

No utilizaré nombres comunes ni mucho menos le cambiaré los nombres. Solo que serán diferentes. ¿Tiene algún sentido para ti? Ya lo creo. Hablaré de toda y cada una de tus cartas –solo las que tengo en mi alcance- en este blog y al finalizar, no sé si continuaré, porque tú cesaste. Me gusta terminar algo que empecé, así que estaré en cierta duda con el continuar algo que lo he terminado. Me ha gustado bastante lo que dijiste de Michael. Hasta ahora nadie en mi vida –que sea importante- se haya muerto. Así que no puedo comparar tu dolor con alguno que haya tenido yo. Pero tengo uno con el que lo puedo asociar. Depresión. Es como creo que te sientes en esos momentos. Gracias por contarme de tu familia. No es extraña, si habláramos de extraño te menciono a la mía. Mi madre solo se preocupa por su cutis, compra muchas cremas para rostro, manos y pies ¿pies? Ella es más rara que la tuya cuando llora por la tele. Mínimo la tuya llora. Mi padre solo se dedica a su trabajo, quiere ganar el puesto de gerente, él dice: "necesitamos más de lo que tenemos, no sean conformistas" y es lo que se me planta en la cabeza. Mi hermana mayor no es buena como tu hermana, claro… también le gusta las matemáticas pero es un desastre con su propia vida. Me lleva solo 45min de vida, es mi gemela y no tenemos nada en común. Muchas veces se encierra en su mundo y no me deja entrar, no es tan popular como tu hermano mayor, pero lo es, ama la música pero ella la toca y yo… solo me deleito de ella. Y no deseo ampliar mucho de mi tema familiar. Por ahora. Mi primo menor es muy antisocial, creo que lo sacó de mí. No lo sé. No habla con nadie excepto que sean sus dinosaurios o animales de juguetes. Ya llegará el momento en el que lo haga. Pero es magnífico –palabra estupenda- en deportes y ciencias. Suena que tu tía Helen es cool, y me gustaría que conocieras a mis tres tías favoritas en todo el mundo. Una se fue a Argentina, la otra a la capital de Perú y la última a un pueblito azucarero llamado Tumán en Perú. Están lejos, así como lo está tu tía Helen. Lejos. No pasa nada con eso. Te sientes solo y yo también siento que lo estoy. No pasa nada con lo del instituto. Imagíname, yo me morí de miedo de empezar un primer siglo en el tecnológico y empezar todo de nuevo en una ciudad que no te conoce. ¿Quién no tiene paranoia? ¡Si! Palabras nuevas…Pero creo que esa ya lo conoces. Bueno. Te dejo. Mi abuela me está diciendo que mi primo menor necesita ayuda con bañar al perro. Tengo que bañar a Ducky. Es hembra y muy leal. Espero que consigas uno. Mascota. Son los mejores en el mundo.

Pdta. No te creas mi nombre anónimo en este blog. Tengo un verdadero nombre pero utilizaré el segundo. Así seremos dos desconocidos hablando de la vida.

Con aprecio,  
Nemi.


	3. Post Two

07.09.1991 - 10.05.2014

Querido Charlie:

Ha pasado un día desde que postee. Creo que es raro, porque me siento más comprometida que nunca al escribirte y con ganas de saber de ti. Bueno, creo que es tiempo de hablar de Michael. Me alegra que hayas podido tener un mejor amigo, porque yo no lo tuve o lo tengo. Así que debes estar orgulloso de eso. Porque un punto en el mundo, no lo ha tenido y pocos tienen ese privilegio. Y es así como creo que Susan se siente, sola. Como tú y yo, y muchos que no conocemos. Sí, creo que hubiese sido menos doloroso si Michael hubiese dejado una carta. No puedo asociar mucho tu dolor con algo que me haya pasado, me refiero a la muerte o suicidio, pero, la madre de mi amiga se había muerto. Así de rápido es como mueren, ¿eh? Murió y no me dolía porque la señora fuera cercana. Para nada. Más bien sufría porque ella sufría. Aclaración rápida, mi amiga. Y no sabía si su madre había tenido una muerte normal o se había suicidado. La señora era diabética y tomaba pastillas. Muchos dicen que su hijo mayor, hermano de mi amiga, le había dado pastillas nuevas y dicen que eso la hizo tener un parocardiaco o que ella tomó pastillas como sobredosis para calmar su dolor y se hecho a dormir porque su pecho mucho le dolía hasta que murió en su cama y durmiendo. Una buena muerte, ¿lo crees? Ya sabes como son la gente, más cuando vives en un suburbio todos tus vecinos pierden esa categoría y se ganan la de chismosos y creo que Susan extraña a Michael tanto como tú. Y yo extraño pasar más tiempo con mi amiga, porque era la única- aparte de ti- quien me comprendía. Y creo que es normal que los padres de Michael se hallan separado, muchos no lo hacen. Pueden vivir juntos pero como zombies –descripción de personas vivas sin cerebro. Muertas en vida- otras viven con la culpa. Otras deciden adoptar a alguien porque llegan a creer es una segunda oportunidad que la vida les está dando. No lo creo así. Solo quieren volver a hacer mejor las cosas. Como tomarle más importancia, y eso creo que le paso a Michael, quizá sus padres si tenían "problemas en casa" pero si los hubiese tenido hubiese hablado contigo. Así como la mamá de mi amiga, no me refiero a que la señora hubiese hablado conmigo. Nah. Me refiero a que, semanas antes me había peleado con ella – mi amiga - y no nos hablábamos. Y hubiese sido estupendo saber lo que le pasaba en casa a mi amiga, para poder hacer que ahora sigamos juntas. Pero ya nada es lo mismo. Así como No odies el instituto. Te gustará. A mí me gustó. Pero lo que no me gusta es el tecnológico, pero me adapto a ello. No he sufrido de acoso escolar, pero tú estabas a punto de sufrirlo, por lo pequeño que eras e indefenso que te veían. Pero me alegro que le hayas podido golpear a ese gilipollas y que tu hermano lo haya hecho bien. Me refiero a que te haya enseñado. Rodillas. Ojos y no me acuerdo del otro. Pero debe ser la entrepierna. Me hubiese gustado saber eso, ya que mi hermana me golpeaba mucho-jugo que de todos modos, salíamos peleando- Yo soy como tú. Pero con un exceso. Soy muy menuda en cuerpo. No tengo tantos senos como las pechugonas de mis vecinas. Mi trasero es como dos mochilas con libros de ciencias. Poco. A comparación de las chismosas. Que son como la mochila con libros de matemáticas e historia. Llenos. Tengo acné. No bastante como para parecer un monstruo. En absoluto. Creo que me hace ser más rebelde. Pero mi prima a sus catorce años, quiere que se le esté borrando a su edad. Como si fuera tener bastante, la chimuela. He omitido algo. Si Susan se creía la amiga de Michael, ella se hubiese agrupado con el mejor amigo de él. Tú. Pero vuelve a tomar mi recomendación. Trata de acercarte a ella. Pídele que hablen de él. Así no se sentirá tan sola y triste. Y… creo que si hay amigos. Me refiero entre mujeres y hombres. Yo tengo compañeros hombres. No son como mis mejores amigos, pero si se puede hablar sin tener una atracción sexual o algo por el estilo. ¡NO TE SIENTAS SOLO! Yo lo siento a veces. A veces solo quiero… ¡bam! Desaparecer o algo, pero nada ocurre. Asi que no estás… ¡solo! Si… creo que lo hizo más porque sabía que estaba bien o porque vio toda la pelea y le gusta decir la verdad o porque odia a ese tal Sean. No lo sabremos. Salvo que le preguntes. Si lo ves, claro. Yo odio ello de las becas. Porque tengo que esforzarme demasiado y a veces, cuando me esfuerzo demasiado. No pasa nada. Así que todo lo que hago trato de llevar una cuenta regresiva o un control, así no me pierde nadie. Tengo una corazonada que eres muy bueno. A los cursos. Me refiero. Suerte.

Pdta. Mañana es mi cumpleaños.

Con aprecio.  
Nemi.


	4. Post Three

11.09.1991 - 11.05.2014

Querido Charlie:

Eso suena magnifico. Me hubiese gustado tener un hermano hombre para poder saber cómo tener esa sensación de que él aparezca por televisión. Siendo un deportista destacado en su clasificatoria. Apuesto a que es bueno en lo que hace. Creo que no todos en este mundo somos capaces de decidir que seremos, ¿Eh? Es muy corta esta carta. Pero la alargo con algo que quiero contarte. Odio tener un cumpleaños en una fiesta mundial. Día de las madres. Si… sería una gran emoción –pues lo es- Yo amo a mi madre. El único dilema. No amo que caiga en esta fecha. Porque todo mundo está pendiente de la festividad que se olvidan de nuestro cumpleaños- el de mi hermana y el mío-. Si. Te lo estoy escribiendo antes de acostarme a dormir. Solo que… bueno… no quiero ampliarme mucho con esto de confesarte cosas. Cuando más bien el que debe confesarlas eres tú. En fin. Lo haré. Mis padres están separados, cuando yo recuerdo que ya era consciente de lo que significaba un divorcio. Espero no experimentes esta experiencia. No sé qué sucedió en realidad. Ellos se entendían. Pero hubo algo que mamá dijo:

"nunca hubo amor" mamá no sabía que yo estaba escuchando. Tenía diez años. Cuando la escuche en la sala de estar y yo estaba sentada en la escalera y esto le comentaba a una amiga.

"quizá lo dices porque estás alterada" comenta la amiga

"lo niego. El primer beso fue seco. No mágico" en realidad ello me decepciona. Y mi padre siempre se encontraba –hasta ahora- metido en el despacho. Creo que esto los llevo a separarse. Quizá fueron compresivos y buenos escuchas cuando eran jóvenes. Porque ahora no lo entiendo mucho. Desde que nacimos, prácticamente se han separado.

Y tú dices que uno de ellos era bueno. Espero no decepcionarte con esto. Después de esa conversación, mamá entro al detalle con lo de la separación. Volviendo con lo de mis padres. A esa edad me di cuenta de lo que sucedía. No quería quedarme con mi madre y mucho menos con mi padre. Así que… La custodia de nosotras, la tiene mis abuelos por parte de mi padre. Creo que también son compresivos, pero nunca serán los verdaderos. Espero entiendas.

A veces cuando los visitaba, por separado a cada uno. Hablaban de ti. Porque ambos se pasaban el dato, de que había llegado una carta nueva tuya. Hasta que al final ya no comentaban de tus cartas ni nada por el estilo. Lo curioso de todo esto. Es. Ellos nunca se volvieron a casar. Ni tuvieron novias o novios. Nada. Creo que si están destinados a estar juntos pero como amigos y no como pareja. Porque aún siguen en comunicación. Por celulares. Tecnología. Espero que estés viviendo la misma sensación a la mía. Con eso del mundo moderno. Me imagino que tienes una gran pregunta. La resolveré ahora. Si. Me estoy mudando con mi padre a Ohio. Llego a conseguir un magnifico empleo y nos preguntó, a mi hermana y a mí, si deseábamos estudiar allá. Caso que aceptamos. Porque él pagaría nuestro departamento y viviríamos solas. Ya no como lo hacíamos en casa de los abuelos. Con toda la familia. Mis primos y tíos. Menos mal. Así que. Aquí estamos. Estoy. Escribiendo desde mi lado del cuarto. Jemi. Mi hermana. Se irá en un par de días de viaje por su carrera. Pero yo nada. A veces me pregunto. Porque rayos escogí estudiar esa carrera. Y yo misma me doy respuestas como: _idiota_. Pero es un reto al que quería enfrentar. Lo comparo a veces con lo de tu hermano. Pero no es parecido. En nada.

Pasando la página. Solo las únicas personas que se han acordado de mi cumpleaños, fue: mamá papá y unos cuantitos de mi familia. No todos. Aparte, mañana tengo examen. Y Jemi cree que estoy estudiando. Para nada. Estoy tratando de saber quién eres. Para poder encontrarme yo.

Pdta. Hoy un chico lindo me miró en el bus.

2Pdta. Tengo diecinueve años. Me siento vieja.

Con aprecio.  
Nemi.


	5. Post Four

16.09.1991 – 14.05.2014

**Querido Charlie:**

Han pasado días desde que te he escrito. Pero no importa. Lo importante es que estoy aquí contigo. Hace poco había terminado de escribirte pero mi bendita laptop tiene un mouse horrible, caso que en vez de poner 'cancelar' puse 'no guardar' y se fregó todo el post. Diablos. Estoy escribiendo nuevamente, ¿Okay? Lo sigo haciendo. Estoy sentada tomando un jugo de Lima. Y escribiéndote en el blog. Okay, eso no cuento. Gracias por la recomendación de _Matar un Ruiseñor_. Creo que ya es tiempo que me ponga a leer libros convencionales. No dudo en que tengas ese talento. Si. Es un talentazo. Porque no todos leen libros así de convencionales. Supongo que sí, debes llamarle Bill. Es un método. Si te dicen eso, es porque ya eres su favorito. Quisiera que mis maestros fueran así como Bill. Pero creo que él ha visto algo en ti. Que ni tu mismo te has dado cuenta. Es un don. Créeme. Hace rato estaba descargándome _matar un ruiseñor_ por e-book. Si. Mínimo la tecnología me gusta para algo. ¡Piratear! ¿Soy mala? No lo creo. Prometo leerlo. No culpes a tu madre por preocuparse. Si… la mía está haciendo lo mismo. Me gusta mi carrera pero a veces odio las clases que están implicadas en ella. Y mi mamá está tratando de que consiga una media beca. Pero no le digo nada. Me esfuerzo a cantidad pero se encuentra esta chica, Karoline. Se sienta a mi costado todas las clases y es mi competencia en este curso. Porque ambas tenemos notas buenas pero ella tiene más nota en Lógica y Funciones. Y creo que te lo dije, no me gustan mucho las matemáticas.

¿Quién dijo que vivir sola sería fácil? Yo. Hasta que me di la sorpresa que tengo que hacer quehaceres en mi departamento.

"ser independiente es arriesgado" me había dicho mi madre, por celular que estaba en altavoz que estábamos en el auto de mi padre. Claramente con él.

"dejadlas, ellas al fin van a tomar decisiones por sí mismas" dijo el metido de mi padre. Él es moreno y mi madre blanca. Salimos a ella. Pero con el color de ojos de mi padre.

"estoy de acuerdo. Al fin dejaremos las mamadera" puso punto final. Mi hermana.

En unos días Jemi se irá de un viaje para su carrera y yo me quedaré sola. Haciendo la parte de sus quehaceres.

"ahora barrerás y lavarás continuamente" me dijo, quitándose sus lentes para que pueda dormir más tranquila

Yo hice lo mismo, pero le di la espalda. Poniendo la almohada a mi costado. "solo déjame dormir" fue único que le dije y me quedé seca durmiendo.

Lo único que ella quería. Era molestarme por los benditos quehaceres del departamento. Te digo que se encuentra cerca de una autopista y tiene ventanas grandes. Está en el primer piso. Entra mucho polvo. Y ahora mismo está desordenado. Completamente.

Creí que era la única que le gustaba más comer que lavar. Y eso que soy delgada. Más me adhiero a los postres. En especial las tortas heladas. Son fantabulosisimamente ricas. Anota. No aprendas estas palabras. No son de diccionario. Son mis invenciones que se me ocurren y bam solo las digo en el momento. Mi padre me dice que las deje de hacer. Que parezco tonta. Espero que no pienses eso. Tu hermana es una perra. Listo lo dije. Pero es una perra buena. Mínimo ella sabe que existes. Oh no. El tío tiene coleta. No tengo buena espina con esos de coleta. Si fuera un surfista. Bueno pasa. Pero si es como un hippie, no. Para nada. Y si es un… uno parecido al de tu hermana. Debes llamarle superman. A lo de súper-mantenido. Mi más preciado tesoro es mi laptop y la apostaría a que no trae nada bueno. Si. Supongo que te será bueno. Pero realmente me hubiese gustado estar a tu edad. Así poder compartir estas cosas. Si. Por supuesto que escucharé. Hay una red que se llama _YouTube_ y la estoy buscando ahora mismo y… dame un segundo. ¡Lotería! Encontré la canción. _Asleep_. Está llena de _The Smiths_. Para ser una banda noventera aún se encuentra en el dos mil. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Porque me siento identificada. Me siento bien. Me siento Yo. Hay una banda que actualmente amo y me entiende. _Imagine Dragons_. Búscala en la red. Apuesto que los amarás. Sobre todo con la canción _It's Time_. Es una de mis favoritas. Y sobre todo su portada del álbum número uno. Cada vez que lo veo. Me veo yo en el abismo con muchas personas en mi tras. Es la metáfora de los cubículos. Creo que estoy siendo un poco melodramática. Espero que no lo sea para ti. Charlie. Creo que está bien no meterse en la vida de los demás. Si tu hermana desea eso. Bueno. Creo que les gustan los chicos arriesgados. Pero eso es eufemismo. –palabra nueva a aprender- De todas formas, creo que yo me estoy metiendo en tu vida. Espero no lo pienses así. Espero no lo creas así. Porque me sentiré mal. Creo que solo hago comentarios. Ah. Y me dio risa eso de lo que no dijo ni mu. Creo que tu hermana es una vaca. Es predecible. Como dije anteriormente. Ella lo dejará. Tenía una compañera que solo jugaba con un amigo mío y al final este le aburrió y lo dejó por uno más alto y más punchero.

Gracias por no criticar a nadie. Porque siento que no lo haces conmigo y yo no lo hago contigo.

No eres un pervertido. Muchas veces me ha pasado eso. De entrar a una habitación vacía pero menos mal se cubrían. No quisiera verles desnudo. ¿Te imaginas eso? Traumada de por vida. Creo que allí viene lo de. _Caras vemos y corazones no sabemos_. No creo que tus padres hayan sido muy minuciosos al darse cuenta de este chico. Yo lo veo con coleta y lo despacho enseguida. Nunca vi a nadie con coleta. Nadie. Pero no me agradan. Por favor. No te los imagines. Para que así no te sientas pena por nadie. En especial por tu hermana. Ella ya está mayorcita y necesita aprender de sus errores. O desgracias. Necesita vivir la vida. Como prefieras. No te sientas así. Por favor. Porque 'pena' es un sentimiento más Perra en todo el mundo. ¡Si! Porque la pena conlleva a la culpa seguida por la lástima y después estas frito mi amigo. Si. Te lo digo con experiencia. Tengo que dejarte y realmente no lo quiero hacer. Quisiera que la conversación sea como el whatsapp. Sin límites.

Pdta: Domingo es tiempo de ir a la Iglesia y quizá no pueda escribirte en un par de días.

2do Pdta: En 1992 en esta fecha de 16.09. Nació un canta-autor que amo con mi alma. Nicholas Jonas. Debes escuchar Neon.

**Con aprecio.**  
**Nemi**


End file.
